lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1675
Special Report #1675 Skillset: Kata Skill: Ninjakari Org: Ninjakari Status: Approved Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: Solution one or four, monk lead's choice Problem: After the recent hemo changes, the ninjakari have found themselves in an odd position. The changes to move special kicks to surge/killer stance really destroyed our early dust stack, stopping us from being able to attempt to stick bruising/bleeding. Without a reliable way to stick bruising and bleeding, we are ending up having to stack hemo to it's max, then build bruise/bleed to the requirements for actual kill levels (since hemo level now counts against bruise/bleed requirements for insta) or stack ice affs to count towards insta. By this time the target is dead anyway or it leads to extremely long fights with top tier opponents. On top of this, we now have no actual skills or afflictions to use as an opener. Our only options for base stance are ninshi->yank or jakari/jakari/kick. This report hopes to resolve both of these issues and make our insta viable once again. 5 R: 0 Solution #1: Switch Umubah from twist to base, and ninombhi from center to twist. Change Umubah's head affliction mechanics to be a "smart" affliction system, meaning if an enemy already has one of the three afflictions, it will remove that from the list of possibilities. (Ex: Enemy already has blindness, if I attack with Umubah, then it will be a 50% chance of stupidity or Damagedskull). Replace confusion with stupidity. If the target already has the three afflictions, then umubah will do an additional 50 bruising to the target. 3 R: 1 Solution #2: Remove prone from Akogh. Replace blindness with stupidity on Akogh. Akogh will no longer target legs. Add a new skill called "Aloghu" that is a single armed action. This skill will be available from Base stance. On head it wil hit for blindness. On chest it will hit for sensitivity. On gut it will hit for sickening. On arms it will hit for damagedarms(no progression). On legs it will prone the target. Player Comments: ---on 4/12 @ 12:51 writes: I support solution 1. I support most of solution 2 but I'm wary of having blindness and double damaged arm available from base. Tahtetso at one point in testing had the abiltiy to do damaged arm on an armed action from twist (iirc) and it was way too strong, which is why they can only do it at surge now. My understanding is Tahtetso do have blindness available from base but I think depending on what happens with blindness + paralysis that it's too strong of an effect to have access to at all times. ---on 4/18 @ 02:18 writes: I'm relaying this comment on behalf of Anelissa who cannot comment currently: I understand your concerns Wobs. The intial issue with having breaks on arm actions on a base action was that we were able to give 3 breaks every form which amounted too much, as well as making mutes way too easy to maintain. The mute issue was fixed by getting rid of the lock part of mute arms. This also isn't really an issue with Ninja as kicks were moved to S/K, and none of their kicks actually have any damagedlimb affs, so they shouldn't really ever be able to do a triple break at any form , unless it's linked to some sort of stance effect (which I don't believe there is. This should be acceptable though even if it is the case, as, and I'll quote you here, "I don't mind a triple break as long as it isn't infinite and spammable ---on 4/18 @ 02:27 writes: And my response to Anelissa (I promise I'm not losing my mind): I disagree. Double arm breaks are way too strong, there is a reason that tahtetso does not have a damaged arm on an armed action before surge. Double arms requires at least 2s to begin attacking again, and if you're already off ice balance it's even longer. Just applying 2 ice affs at all is fairly strong since two ice balances works out to be 4s and base monk balance is 3.5s, if they are hindering as well that's way too much. ---on 4/18 @ 04:30 writes: Solution 1 is fine. ---on 4/19 @ 18:59 writes: On solution 2, we could always remove damagedarms I think